A Letter to Prince Mytho
by DCflame
Summary: Two years after the events of Princess Tutu, Duck composes a letter for Prince Mytho.


_Dear Mytho._

She carefully laced up her ballet slippers.

_It's been almost two years._

Her footsteps padded quietly and inconspicuously on the smooth floor of the ballet room. She went to the mechanical organ, chose the first roll her fingers touched, and placed it inside. Within a few moments, the music began to play.

_How are you? Where are you? Have you just gone back into the story?_

She took hold of the barre and straightened her back. Her left leg swept out – a perfect tendu.

First position, second position, third, fourth, fifth.

_Fakir made me human again a few months after you and Rue left. After coming so close to being stuck a duck forever, I've been trying harder and practicing.. Did you know I'm a prima ballerina now? My dance instructor said I must've grown out of my awkward phase._

_Now, I can dance just as beautifully as Princess Tutu. At least, that's what I like to think._

_Mytho, can you hear me?_

She swept her arms up and pirouetted slowly about the room. Strands of hair wisped about her face and tickled her eyelids. Her eyes closed – the rush of air around her was a calm breeze. And if she tried hard enough, it almost felt like she wasn't dancing alone…

_When I became human again, I told Lilie and Pique that I'd just been sick for a bit, and that's why I wasn't around. But… I am sick._

Her eyes flew open with this revelation.

_I'm lovesick._

She didn't mean to, but her eyes began to squeeze together. A sparkling tear trickled down her face. She swept away and across the dance floor. Faster and faster she spun, whirling through the room frantically.

_I'm lovesick._

_I'm lovesick for you._

_Can you hear me?_

Her feet pounded against the floor. Her dancing no longer felt graceful; only desperate. She switched technique and rose up onto her points. She soared through the air like a sprite that only knew freedom. All of her hard work had paid off – but she never danced with anyone. She was always dancing alone…

_Mytho, I come and dance here every day. Did you know that?_

She paused and raised her leg directly up until it was even with her waist.

To the right, a full moon gleamed in through the picturesque windows. Its cool beams landed all about her, shimmering off of her leotard and tutu.

_The world is strangely quiet without you here. The moon isn't as bright, and the sun isn't as warm. Everything is duller since you left._

She faltered for a moment thinking of this. Her foot slipped, and she dropped to the ground with a thud. Her knees were scraped, but she paid the discomfort no attention. She picked herself back up and began to dance once more. Each move brought her a little closer to the moonlit windows…

_I have to tell you something, Mytho. Are you listening?_

_I've come here every day since you left. I dance here every day. I'm not too sure why, but I feel that I have to. I must…_

_Because the day I stop dancing, I'll lose the last part I have of you._

_I don't want that to happen. I can't let that happen!_

Her bun was coming undone. The swaying locks of red hair caught the moonlight and reflected it like glass.

Out of breath, she stumbled to the barre and gazed out the window. The world was so still in the dark… So lonely and cold.

Just across the courtyard was the boy's dormitory. The grandest suite of all had been empty for two years. Now its dark windows, blinded with curtains, offered nothing but bleakness.

She blinked back more tears.

_It's been years, and…_

Teardrops fell by the moment to the floor.

_…I still can't bring myself to admit that you're never coming back._

_How could you just disappear?_

_I miss you._

She rose her arms once more.

_You will never know how much I miss you…!_

Slowly, step by step, she began to dance once more. She had to keep dancing. The burning in her chest wouldn't go away; it seemed to only be sated by the rush of air about her.

But there was something else that the burn really desired –

The feel of another's warmth.

She dropped to the ground and rose up, placing elegance and thoughtful grace into each step.

_Mytho…_

She waltzed all alone in the dark practice room. All was silent except for her own heartbeat and the music that the organ spilled into the air. Her footsteps were silent, weightless, on the smooth surface…

_Did you ever love me? Could you have ever loved me? Do you think of me yet, or does only the mysterious Princess Tutu reside in your memory?_

_I'm dancing for you, even now. You have helped me to do extraordinary things… Won't you dance with me just one more time?_

Bittersweet tears streaked down her face and glimmered in the moonlight. She pirouetted slowly to the window once more and paused for a moment in the moonlight.

_Won't you come dance with me?_

She started forward gracefully, then picked up speed and abruptly jumped.

Her feet left the ground, and she threw herself into the air.

The air gathered beneath her and sped her ascent upwards. She closed her eyes…

_Won't you dance with me just once more?_

She arced through the air. Her eyes opened –

Was that a familiar glint, so similar to that of a sparkle in one's eyes? Was that the scent that she had sensed so often in her dreams? –

She soared farther than she thought possible. Up and up she went, her back arching.

The great room disappeared for a moment, replaced with the flickering image of a surface like glassed water and dark stone caverns.

_Mytho… Are you here with me?_

The air shifted and she fell.

It was with a cringing thud that she landed. There was no water to cushion her fall this time. It was with shaking hands that she pushed herself upright. Her hair was completely undone, and fell in darkened tangles about her. She stumbled up and rubbed her bruised elbows.

Her heart pounded. Could she keep dancing?

Her whole body ached miserably, but she wouldn't give in just yet. Determined, she took her hair band and pulled her hair back up.

First position, second position, third.

Fourth.

Fifth.

And then she was off again with a vengeance, moving like a blur through the room.

Frappe!

Tendu!

Pirouette!

Fouetté rond de jambe en tournant!

Her body was a blur of motion, untraceable no matter how hard one tried to focus on her.

She kept dancing and dancing and dancing – a puppet of a different device.

_The memory of you moves me – and I want this feeling to last forever._

On and on, her frenzied dance continued, until the organ reached the end of the music roll and abruptly stopped playing. In its wake was a satisfyingly calm silence. She took a deep breath and bent at the waist.

Then, gathering the little energy she had left, she raised her head and straightened up.

Going on point, she lifted her leg back and steadied herself.

Then, in one great sweep, she crossed her ankles and turned her shoulders, her arms flourishing out.

A handful of teardrops painted the floor below with a glowing gloss.

_It's been two years and counting. I know you will never come back._

_I love you, Mytho._

_Sincerely,_

_Duck._

The peaceful silence washed all around the great room.

Author's notes:

Thank you for reading this story! It's very short, and it's a one-shot (though I wouldn't cross out the possibility of doing fanfics similar to this in the future) but I'm still happy with how it turned out.

The inspiration for this story was largely from Pride and Prejudice's (the 2005 movie) soundtrack – specifically A Postcard to Henry Purcell, which also inspired the title.

Near the middle, I also found that Missing by Everything But The Girl was great inspiration.

I highly recommend listening to both songs, 'specially while reading this story – it's easier to understand the emotions. Seeing as, you know, the songs themselves inspired the feelings that make up the story. See? Lol


End file.
